Tromper son monde
by lapoulpe123
Summary: Les amis sont les meilleurs traitres en puissance
1. c'est de la confiance

TITRE : Tromper son monde

Auteur : nous (Daisydine, Lapoulpe123)

Genre : Suspense, Angst

Rated : pas encore décidé… on va dire T par précaution…

Disclaimer : L : « sont pas à nous » D : « moi j'veux Wuffy et Duo… » L : « ils sont pas à toi quand même… … » D « question de temps c'est tout… » L : « mwé… »

INTRO

_C'est de la confiance que naît la trahison (proverbe arabe)_

Alors qu'un soleil rouge se levait (…Légolas…dégages c'est pas ta fanfic! è.é)…

Enfin…c'était l'aube quoi…

Hum…reprenons… Alors que le soleil se levait, dans la cour d'une ancienne base se trouvait un étrange groupe de personnes…

Un jeune homme à l'allure frêle était attaché à un poteau, sa blondeur souillée par des traînées de sang séché, la tête haute, se refusant à baisser les yeux malgré un coquard à l'œil gauche, il fixait avec un mépris qu'on ne lui connaissait pas ces traîtres qui furent jadis ses compagnons…

Les poignés écorchés par la rudesse de ses liens, le nez littéralement explosé par son ex-compagnon de blagues foireuses, un certain américain à la longue natte inversement proportionnelle à son sérieux, soutenant de la part de ce natté un regard tellement meurtrier qu'il en tremblerait presque si Duo ne tremblait pas lui-même…

« Vous VOUS êtes tous faits dupés, rugit Quatre, Vous êtes tous des traîtres !

Tu aurais dû mieux choisir ton camp… » répondit le dit Soldat Parfait

Il retira le cran de sécurité de son arme et Wufei et Trowa resserrèrent leur prise sur Duo qui tentait vainement d'atteindre la gorge du captif afin de mieux l'étrangler…

Wufei ne jetait pas un regard vers Quatre…Il lui tournait quasiment le dos estimant qu'il ne méritait même pas un seul de ses regards… Trowa, lui, n'avait comme d'habitude qu'un seul œil de visible…mais celui-ci porta dans le cœur de Quatre un coup encore plus dur , il reflétait la deception et la peine que ressentait le pilote du Heavyarms… Il craignait ce regard plus que celui du Shinigami que lui lançait Duo depuis tout à l'heure…

Heero regarda sa montre…

« C'est l'heure… » dit-il

Duo se calma puis retira le cran de sécurité de son arme…Les autres firent de même…

« En joue ! »

Suite au prochain épisode (L : niark niark niark)

PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ des reviews... s'il y'en a assez...on met la suite...


	2. ce sont toujours

TITRE : Tromper son monde Auteur : nous (Daisydine, Lapoulpe123)  
Genre : Suspense, Angst Rated : pas encore décidé… on va dire T par précaution…  
Disclaimer : D : « Ils sont à nBONG(grosse baffe) ! » L (maussade) : NON ILS SONT PAS A NOUS ! » D : « sûre ? » L : « Hélas… » D : « même pas Duo ? » L : « …Ta gueule… » D : « pffffffffffffff » 

Chapitre 1

_« Ce sont toujours les employés qui font des erreurs, les patrons eux, font des expériences… »_

Pour comprendre comment on en est arrivé là… il nous faut faire un super-flashback de 3 mois environ…

¤¤¤¤ Trois mois plus tôt environ ¤¤¤¤

P.O.V des profs :

Une salle de réunion des plus banales… des fauteuils ayant seulement l'air confortable, une table bancale calée par un vieux dossier datant de Mathusalem ou Babylone… Et des personnes d'un âge, pour la plupart, plus qu'avancé (même âge que le dossier sans aucun doute…), semblaient attendre…

Puis l'attendu arriva…

« Messieurs… L'heure est grave… Nous avons un contretemps pour les missions non négligeable… Un traître est parmi nos rangs… » déclara avec sérieux J

« Mwahahahahahaah…. Non sérieux… quelle est l'ordre du jour ? » Regards noirs des autres profs… « Mais vous êtes pas sérieux… comment ?… pourquoi ? … c'est de la folie… un pur délire… non j'y croit pas… » Répondit G

« Pfff on s'en fou de se que tu crois où non… les faits sont là… »

« C'est-à-dire.. ? »

« Cela fait exactement 2 mois que chacune de nos avancées dans la guerre sont systématiquement contrées par OZ, de même certains de nos plans ce retrouvent copiés par l'ennemi… On en a tous conclu qu'il y avait un traître ici… »

« TOUS SAUF MOI ! » s'écria G, offusqué.

« Peut être parce que tu es plus concerné que les autres… »

«Dans quel sens ?ce serait moi la balance ?l'espion ?le traître ?le FAUX-CUL ! »

«Répète un peu pour voir ? »

«T'es sourd ? (Nda : aucun sous entendu.) ..JE DISAIS …. »

« OH… ça suffit! On va se battre comme des gamins… nous valons plus…nous allons discuter calmement et raisonnablement…comme des … » tentait O, toujours aussi calme…

« …couillons… » Tenta G dans un essai d'humour…  
Un silence tendu s'installa autour de la table, chacun étant plongés dans ses réflexions sur la possibilité d'une trahison au sein du groupe des professeurs…

« T'en es sûr ? Tu es sûr qu'il y a un traître ? » Demanda G avec inquiétude.

« Je suis formel : plusieurs de nos missions se sont retrouvées avortées par OZ, de même seuls nous-même et les pilotes sommes au courant des détails des missions, même les sweepers (NdL : Swifer ? Où ça ! Où ça ? NdD : tout doux tout doux !) ne savent pas pourquoi ils modifient les Gundams… »

« Voyons J… c'est absurde ! Pourquoi trahirons-nous une cause où nous avons mis toute notre vie au profit de sa réussite? » S'exclama G

Cette question fît mouche auprès des autres professeurs... Les murmures commencèrent puis enflèrent…

« Si ce n'est pas les professeurs? Qui est-ce? Vous ne soupçonneriez quand même pas les pilotes ? C'est impossible! C'est eux qui risquent leurs vies pour les colonies! Nous les avons formés nous-mêmes! Nous pouvons tous répondre d'eux… »Déclara fermement le professeur S

Un malaise s'en suivit parmi les professeurs…

« Vous formez des pilotes de GUNDAMS ! Vous avez dû les suivre un minimum pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient !... Je l'ai bien fait avec le mien ! » S'écria S « Toi c'est normal ton pilote ce n'est même pas le vrai Trowa Barton… ne pas le surveiller relevait du suicide… » Répondit G avec un petit sourire…

Mais aucun des autres professeurs ne répondit… ce long silence de plus en plus tendu fut interrompu par l'arrivée bruyante de ces pilotes remis en cause. Voyant que l'ambiance était glaciale entre les dits « mads » ils s'installèrent, interloqués par le sérieux qu'affichaient leurs visages…

« hn ? » demanda Heero « Mais non … » lui répondit J (ndL : t'es qu'une sale petite ! tu pourrais te forcer pour les dialogues ! ndD : hn !)

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dérange peut-être ? Je dis pas ça parce que l'ambiance est à couper au couteau mais… »Tenta Duo (NdL : dis ! tu t'améliore ! NdD : va te faire )

« Fermez-la 02 ! On n'est pas là pour entendre vos caquètements ! » Répondit sèchement J

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce… Duo frôlant l'attitude du Shinigami vexé à qui on pique du nutella …ce qui ressemble a Quatre quand il a perdu son balai… (NdL : mouahahahahahahahahahaha)

« Nous avons un très grand problème ici… toutes nos missions sont des échecs et… »Commença le professeur J.  
Tout de suite, des protestations s'élevèrent du coté des pilotes des « c'est pas notre faute ! », puis des « hn… » Fusèrent ainsi que des « … » puis encore d'autre « INJUSTICE ! » s'accumulèrent…

« Un peu de calme s'il vous plait… »Dis calmement maître O « nous n'accusons personnes … nous constatons… toutes nos missions sont des échecs cuisants car Oz prévoit toutes nos attaques… »  
« On se demande comment d'ailleurs… » répliqua J en regardant du coin de l'œil Duo, qui grogna quelque chose par rapport au dernier batteur de chez Moulinex….

« Qu'est ce que vous sous-entendez, professeur ? » demanda avec tact Quatre

« Rien de spécial »répondit hâtivement G

Tous les jeunes regardèrent avec suspicion les plus âgés…

« NON ! Vous dites que nous sommes inaptes à piloter ? »Répondit férocement Wufei

« Mais non… c'est juste que…nous avons quelque problèmes de filtration d'informations… -Une taupe , Demanda calmement Heero.  
-non… juste quelques problèmes… ce n'est pas votre faute…, répondit G en jetant un coup d'œil vers les autres mads qui ne dirent rien - hn … (NdL : la monosyllabique attitude ) »

Cependant chacun des pilotes savaient exactement ce qui se passait : un traître était parmi eux…

Fin chapitre 1 …

Au moins 5 reviews sinon pas de suite

Et on accepte pas les menaces d'execution… ni de mort…


	3. je suis capable

TITRE : Tromper son monde

Auteur : nous (Daisydine, Lapoulpe123)

Genre : Suspense, Angst

Rated : pas encore décidé… on va dire T par précaution…

Disclaimer : D : « Ils sont à nBONG(grosse baffe) ! » L (maussade) : NON ILS SONT PAS A NOUS ! » D : « sûre ? » L : « Hélas… » D : « même pas Duo ? » L : « …Ta gueule… » D : « pffffffffffffff »

D : j'ai quelque chose à dire avant… à … bin je sais pas puisque visiblement cette personne n'a pas assez de cran ou de chose dans son pantalon pour dire qui elle est… que (je cite sa review pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vue.)

_Et encore un chantage à la review !  
"Si pas tant de rev, pas de suite."  
Infantile et pathétique !  
A se demander si cette manière de penser disparaitra un jour de ce site..._

Infantile et pathétique, et rester anonyme c'est quoi , un preuve de lâcheté rien de plus !

Ce n'est pas une manière de penser c'est un moyen de demander au lecteur ce qu'il pense de notre histoire, autrement que par sondage, et avec une pointe d'humour ! Si tu comprend pas cet humour (NOTRE humour) alors tu comprendras pas la fic alors viens pas nous lire, on s'en portera pas plus mal.

Ne croyez pas par là que l'on n'aime que les compliments, une critique même méchante ou cassante aide toujours à s'améliorer si elle est constructive, les insultes jamais.

Au jeu des insultes tu gagneras jamais face à nous.

L, quelque chose à rajouter ?

L : …je viens de casser un objet très précieux là… beeeeeeeeeeeuh je ve mon bo clavier !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 2

«Je suis capable du meilleur comme du pire, mais dans le pire c'est moi le meilleur»

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la jeep des G-boys, ceux-ci discutaient avec entrain de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec les profs. Entrain qui devenait de plus en plus violent puis finit par transformer la discussion en violente dispute entre Heero et Duo :

« -Non ce n'est pas possible ! It's amazing ! Comment peux tu croire que l'un de nous trahissent la cause pour laquelle nous risquons nos vies tous les jours ! UNBELIEVABLE ! Mads are … mad.. !

-on ne peut écarter aucune hypothèse. Comment explique tu l'échec de nos missions autrement ?

-simple malchance !

-une simple malchance qui dure depuis 2 mois ?

-emm… but… Nan je ne vois pas pourquoi l'un de nous trahirait…nous sommes tous amis non ?"

Wufei bougea, mal à l'aise, Heero, lui, n'avait aucune réaction, ainsi que Trowa…

« Oui nous sommes amis… mais Duo ? Comment être sur qu'il n'y a aucun traître ? demanda Quatre d'une voix douce

-vous avez tort… aucun soldat ne doit avoir d'amis... par conséquent, nous sommes tous susceptible d'être des traîtres… »

Duo, contrairement à son habitude ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quand il le fit, une étrange lueur, de tristesse peut être (des larmes ?), scintillait au fond de ses yeux… :

« Moi je te considère comme un ami…comme vous tous d'ailleurs.. »

Et il tourna la tête retenant ses larmes, puis reprit :

« Trowa, arrête la voiture

-…

-ARRETE LA VOITURE !... je rentre à pied… »

Duo sorti de la voiture, claqua violemment la portière puis continua son chemin sans faire attention aux regards à la fois blessés, compatissants et incrédules des autres passagers.

Quatre prit la parole :

« Bravo Heero… de toutes façon les Mads n'ont pas confirmé le fait qu'il y ait un traître… ce n'est peut être qu'une fuite informatique…

-Hn… (NdL : Oh!miracle le retour du vrai Heero !)

Wufei ne dit rien mais son regard était des plus éloquents.

C'est dans un silence des plus tendu que les 4 G-Boys rentrèrent à leur planque. Se lançant des regards en biais, méditant chacun dans un coin. De tous, c'est Quatre qui souffrait le plus de cette situation, ressentant les émotions de chacun, leurs troubles, leurs angoisses s'ajoutant aux siennes…

Après plusieurs heures, ils attendaient toujours Duo afin de commencer le repas, plus le temps passait plus l'ambiance se refroidissait malgré les efforts de Quatre pour détendre l'atmosphère… Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas, ils commencèrent à manger malgré l'absent dans le silence complet…

Ce fut vraiment tard dans la soirée qu'on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir suivi des pas traînants de duo, visiblement fatigué d'on ne sait trop quelle escapade nocturne. C'est avec bruit qu'il ouvrit placard et frigo à la recherche de nutella et autres collations (NdL : nutella pot maxi de 3 kgs ! fo bien le préciser…) puis il rejoignit son nid douillet dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Quatre (NdL : et pas avec Heero niark niark niark ) Celui-ci s'agita dans son sommeil. Duo s'endormit à son tour, mais ce ne fut qu'une brève nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, le laptop de Heero émit la sonnerie caractéristique d'une nouvelle mission.

Une destruction de base…rien de plus typique…

Ils déjeunèrent tous tranquillement parlant des détails de la mission…puis vint la discussion sur le retard de Duo la veille :

« On peut savoir ce que t'as fait hier soir ? Pour nous honorer de ton absence , demanda Wufei

-Je méditais…Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?répondit Duo avec hargne

- On a un traître dans nos rangs…il faudrait toujours savoir qui va où… »

Duo lui lança un regard furieux il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais le regard suppliant de Quatre l'arrêta dans son élan. Il ne réprima pas pour autant sa colère, de même que tous les autres dans la pièce. Duo se leva pour partir.

« Où tu vas ? demanda Wufei

-prendre me douche…tu veux venir vérifier ? » Répondit sèchement Duo avant de claquer la porte.

Quatre se pris la tête à deux mains, chacun hurlant sa colère et son désarroi intérieur…L'impression que son crâne était serré dans un étau mais que son cerveau se dilatait… Il sentit à peine qu'il glissait de sa chaise ni le carrelage froid du sol de la cuisine…Tout devint noir dans un assourdissant condensé de sons.

¤¤ Plusieurs heures plus tard ¤¤

Dans une chambre de la planque, Quatre ouvrait douloureusement ses yeux… Dehors, il entendait des bruits d'explosion…puis soudain sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, Duo, ensanglanté, rassembla vite ses affaires dans un sac puis il remarqua Quatre qui le regardait d'un air ahuri :

« Mais… Que… Qu'est-ce…

ça va ? demanda Duo

euh…

Tu nous a fait une super crise d'empathie, faut dire que vu l'ambiance…Oh Quatre je suis supermégadésolé ! »

Il mit son sac sur son épaule et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre.

« Duo…Où tu vas ? Pourquoi t'as du sang ? C'est quelle heure ?

Je me casse…la mission a foiré… j'ai morflé, on nous attendait, notre piège s'est refermer sur nous… et il parait que je suis le traître, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix… Autrement j'ai cassé ma montre désolé… »

Et il quitta la chambre, laissant sur la poignée de la porte, où il avait posé sa main durant la discussion avec Quatre, une tache de sang…

Fin chapitre 2


	4. Dans chaque ami

TITRE : Tromper son monde

Auteur : nous (Daisydine, Lapoulpe123)

Genre : Suspense, Angst

Rated : pas encore décidé… on va dire T par précaution…

Disclaimer :

NdD :on a beau menacer, tuer, egorger, torturer , envoyer couillon de la Lune (le matin vers 5hoo c'est là qu'il est le mieux…) … eh bin NAN ! sont pas à nous…mais couillon de la Lune si… c'est le chat de L (et jss la marraine ! quoi on s'en tape ! ). L…tu veux dire quelque chose ?

NdL : vite enregistre, il est entrain de bouffer les fils de l'ordi !

Chapitre 3 :

_« Dans chaque ami il y a la moitié d'un traître » Pivarol_

Heero rentra en trombe dans la chambre de Quatre.

« IL EST OUU ! » rugit-il

« Je ne sais pas… » Répondit Quatre assez effrayé… Heero était vraiment impressionnant… lui aussi avait quelques blessures saignantes, un regard furieux et sa voix était rauque… (Faute d'avoir servi ?)

Heero renversa le lit de Duo de rage, à la recherche d'affaires qu'il aurait oublié.

« Il a prit ses affaires….

Il est passé donc ? OU EST IL ?

Je ne sais pas » minauda Quatre « mais que s'est-il passé ?

C'est notre traître… on suppose » ajouta-t il a voix basse

Plus tard, dans le salon….

« Quoi ! Duo ? Un traître ?

-Il est indiscipliné ! Tu as vu comme nous à quelle heure il est revenu , s'insurgea Wufei, rouge de colère

-il est parti sans réfléchir sur un coup de tête, il est impulsif c'est tout !

-tu crois quelqu'un comme lui ? C'est un voleur et… (Heero étonnamment loquace…)

-MAIS IL NE MEJNT JAMAIS, IL EN EST SIMPLEMENT INCAPABLE !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être que c'est un mensonge ça aussi , Wufei était visiblement hors de lui, déterminé à prouver la culpabilité de Duo dans l'échec de la mission du jour.

-De plus ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il part comme ça… et il ne nous dit jamais où il va !

-mais…

-et c'est le premier à avoir dit que cette histoire de traître était injustifiée !

Trowa se senti obligé de rajouter : « c'est toujours le premier concerné qui nie »

Quatre lui lança un regard noir, avant de reprendre LA phrase de Duo (juste après : NUTELLAAAAA !) : « I run, I hide, but I never lie ! »

-et à ton avis que cache t'il ? S'enquit Heero

-on a tous nos jardins secrets…

-En tout cas il a fuit et c'est indigne pour un soldat, s'indigna Wufei

-Il a été humilié par ses amis..

-ses amis, répéta Heero

-Il vous a dit qu'on était pour lui ses amis

-et alors ? Un ami est toujours un traître potentiel… on est jamais trahi que par les siens…

-mais vous êtes parfaitement IDIOTS !

-ça suffit ! Cela ne va rien résoudre...il faut le retrouver… » Quatre regarda avec reconnaissance Trowa…

Un silence tendu s'installa, chacun plongé dans leurs pensées principalement tournées vers Duo… Wufei et Quatre s'affrontaient du regard, se défiant mutuellement d'ajouter un seul mot…

Au bout d'un certain temps…Heero se leva brusquement et commença à faire des recherches sur son laptot :

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? S'enquit Quatre, inquiet.

-Je regarde à tous les vols partant d'ici pour voir où ce traître est allé… répondit Heero, passé dans le mode automatique.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-S'il est vraiment innocent comme tu nous le dit…Il n'a aucunes raisons de ne pas vouloir nous le prouver… nous allons donc le trouver…puis l'interroger…, répondit avec calme Heero»

Il continuait de pianoter, les informations défilant sur l'écran à une vitesse folle, fouillant tous les départs des vols (Duo préférant toujours voler…il était logique de vérifier les vols en premier…). Soudain il arrêta son pianotement furieux et expert de l'ordinateur quand une fiche d'identité de passager apparut (M.SHINING Amy passager du vol n°249 pour CHISINAU, capitale d'un pays dont Duo affectionnait certaines spécialités…) :

« Il n'a pas été très original » (NdL : … mouais…en fait on savait pas quel nom mettre… si vous avez des suggestions), déclara moqueusement Heero (NdL : en fait…il a juste mis une petite…mais alors très petite nuance de ton…).

¤¤Une heure plus tard, dans la salle d'embarquement¤¤

Quatre jeunes garçons scrutaient attentivement les personnes de la salle, cherchant apparemment quelqu'un de précis… Un autre, celui recherché, tentait de rester calme et de suivre la file qui était en partance pour la Moldavie, mais sa longue natte le trahit, une fois de plus… Voyant que ses ex-amis-qui-pensaient-avoir-été-trahis se rapprochaient de plus en plus, il commença à se diriger vers une sortie de secours qui était proche. Mais grâce à un subtil subterfuge mis au point par Quatre il se retrouva pris au piège entre les 4 autres GBoys qui l'emmenèrent sans ménagement dans la jeep garée non loin de là. Trowa au volant, Wufei à la place du mort, Duo encerclé par Quatre (à sa gauche) et Heero (à sa droite).

« Tu nous doit des explications, déclara Heero

-et des excuses, estima Wufei

- Je vois pas pourquoi… c'est plus à vous de vous excuser de m'avoir jugé sans preuve, de ne pas m'avoir fait confiance…

-notre preuve ? Tes absences a répétitions pour aller voir Oz peut être… ou encore ton refus de coopéré ou obéir aux ordres, comme aujourd'hui….

-le système radio était OUT ! J'ai hurlais dans ce foutus micro, personne ne répondait ! J'étais en danger, personne ne m'aidait, …. Je suis quand même le plus esquinté de tous, si j'étais le traître je serai en meilleur état…

-hn, déclara Heero, toujours aussi pertinent

-…, ajouta Trowa

Quatre remarqua à ce moment là que les blessures de Duo étaient particulièrement vilaines…suppurant de toutes parts… (NdL : t'es dég' ma pove fille ! NdD : dis a ton frère qu'il arrête de m'embeter ou par comparaison l'état de Duo sera un doux supplice a coté de' ce que je vais lui faire ! NdL : je crois que je vais lui dire d'arrêter… c'est moi qui me coltinerai la corvée de nettoyage avec toi… NdD : Quatre... tu me prête ton Swiffer ? hum, bref…) !

-Il n'a pas tord, souligna Trowa

-il n'empêche qu'on sait toujours pas où il va…, répliqua Wufei visiblement agacé…

-lors de mes « escapades »…je vais voir Hilde

-elle travaillait chez Oz avant…

-elle n'y travaille plus tu le sais pertinemment !

-on peut savoir ce que vous faites alors ?

-on joue aux dominos… Wu tu me tues … tu veux un dessin ? Ou tu veux qu'on t'invite ?

-on peut l'interroger ?

-ce n'est pas la peine Heero… je ne sens aucun mensonge en lui…

Trowa se dirigea vers la base où Sally prodiguait ses soins.

Dans la salle d'attente, les Gboys rediscutèrent du cas Duo. Trowa pensait qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'arguments contre Duo, Wufei était mitigé, Heero impénétrable…comme d'habitude…

Duo réapparut plus tard, le bras en écharpe, boitillant, les yeux étrangement dilatés par les médicaments antidouleurs.

-J'aurais du vous dire… pour Hilde

-on aurait pas du te juger comme ça…, affirma Quatre en lançant des regards chargés de reproches aux autre Gboys.

-il n'empêche qu'il y a un traître dans nos rangs…personne autre que l'un de nous ne peut être au courant des plans qu'on échafaude juste avant de partir…

-chercher un coupable pour se disculper, classique...murmura Duo, si doucement que même Heero ne pût l'entendre, mais Quatre ressentit cette rancœur ...

FIN CHAP 3

Merci spécial à tous nos reviewers ! Ça fait trop plaisir ! Surtout arrêtez pas c'est ce qui nous boost et nous motive et nous…

NdL : en plus des griffures du chat….tu crois que c'est les reviewers qui l'ont dressé pour nous attaquer quand on fainéante ?

NdD : mouais…en tout cas on préfère les reviews ! Même si le coup du chat ça marche…


	5. Il faut 2 ans

TITRE : Tromper son monde

Auteur : nous (Daisydine, Lapoulpe123)

Genre : Suspense, Angst

Rated : pas encore décidé… on va dire T par précaution…

Disclaimer :

D : ils sont à moi !

BANG

L Repose le clavier

L : chut…ne sont pas à nous…

D : sniiiifffff…

L : même pas… arrête tu vas te faire du mal… Tu as vu ce que j'ai été obligé de faire ?

D ?

L : mon bo clavier est tout abimé… la prochaine fois ce sera un coup de pied salto rotatif de la mort qui tue…

D : OK !

Chapitre 4 :

_« Il faut deux ans pour apprendre à parler, mais toute une vie pour apprendre à se taire. » Proverbe chinois_

P.O.V. Duo

Foutus pseudos amis ! Croire que je les trahissais… y'a pas plus idiot ! A croire que je ne suis pas digne d'avoir leur confiance !... Comme si j'étais irresponsable à ce point !

…

…

…

Bon d'accord j'admets que mon comportement n'encourage pas à me donner des responsabilités… Mais en mission, je ne suis on ne peut plus sérieux… Moi je sais faire la part des choses ! Je sais quand il faut être sérieux et quand on peut se marrer ! Je ne suis pas un glaçon ni un guerrier à 100 moi ! Je suis avant tout un humain !

…

…

…

Ce n'est pas le cas de ce très cher CHANG !

Môssieur, Monseigneur Superjustice !

…

…

…

Bon je ferais mieux d'arrêter mon blabla… je viens de casser un câble…oups…je crois que c'était, dans un temps antérieur, le câble de chargement de l'ordinateur portable d'Heero…

Euh…je ferais peut-être mieux de ranger autre chose avant qu'il ne remarque ça…

Je vous l'ai pas dit ? On est en train de remballer tout… Vu qu'on change de planque à cause de ce soi-disant traître qui a capoté la mission… Moi mes affaires sont déjà emballées, mais les autres…nan… ils avaient préférés revenir me chercher pour, sans aucun doute, m'avoir à l'œil… Je sais déjà que ce foutu chinois ne me croit pas, il est bien trop coincé pour admettre qu'à quinze ans on puisse faire « la bringue » comme tous les autres ados de notre âge… je suis même pas sûr qu'il en ait la capacité physique !

N'empêche que je me demande sur quoi il médite quand il est tout seul…Est-ce sûr qu'il médite ? Après tout il ne nous laisse jamais entrer dans sa chambre, il pourrait donc envoyer des messages à l'ennemie… Voilà que je divague moi aussi ! Wufei ! Un traître !...Il n'empêche…

Mouais…

Un cas à surveiller…

A la prochaine planque…je verrais ce qu'il y a dans sa planque… Vi…À la prochaine planque…

¤¤ Planque suivante, dans la soirée ¤¤

Heero pianote sur son ordi (comma d'hab' j'ai envie de dire…), je parti vite me réfugier avant qu'il remarque qu'il n'a plus de câble. Cette planque, bien que petite est sympas…nous avons une piaule chacun !

Tiens… Wufei doit être en train de « méditer » dans la petite salle vide au bout du couloir, mais il a laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte…

Hummmmmm tentant….

D'aller visiter sa chambre …

Réflexion intense de 3 millisecondes,

J'y vais...

…

…

WOW ce bordel ! Ma chambre semble rangée a côte de ça…jme suis trompé, c'est un placard fourre tout non ?

….

Ah non…

Je reconnais sa tunique blanche

Bon alors… la penderie… mouef, que des fringues blanches…pas terrible…

C'est quoi cette boîte au fond ?

C'est jolie…oh... je savais pas que les chinois aimaient autant la marqueterie… ça a l'air précieux en tout cas… en plus… il y a un cadenas…

Vive la confiance chez les GBoys !

Mais aucun cadenas me résiste…

Hmpftch voila…

Oh… des photos… c'est qui cette meuf ? Grrrr, on dirait Wufei… mais en fille… à cette remarque j'avoue que j'ai du mal à contenir mon rire…

C'est bizarre cet uniforme… je connais…

Oz ?

Oh merde !

Et ces lettres c'est…

OH MERDE !

Il est en contact avec des gens de Oz ! C'est pour ça qu'il tenait tant à ma culpabilité ! Lui ça l'innocentait !

Et…

« Mwaaaaaargggghhh »

Je me sens soulevé du sol avec force… je m'écrase contre la commode de l'autre côté de la pièce…aïe mon bras…

« MAWXELL ! ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOU ?

-ET TOI ?

-bin moi… jtengueule là…

Pas con… en plus il m'a choppé en train de fouiller dans sa boîte je vais morflé…

COOUUURRSS pour ta vie ! Me souffle ma conscience...

J'ai une conscience ?... peut-être…

Je l'écoute ? … jamais

Wufei s'empare de son katana saute par-dessus le lit…je suis coincé entre lui, le lit et la commode et je suis blessé… il n'empêche qu'on commence à se battre…

Je me défend comme je peux ...mais là...je peux peu…

Il arrive à m'immobiliser, son katana sous ma gorge… (Tant que c'est pas la natte ça va…)

Je montre la photo de la jeune femme que je tiens encore dans ma main…qui est dans un sale état...la photo bien sûr…

-je elle c'est qui ? C'est ton contact avec Oz ? Ça t'arrangeait de me faire croire coupable ?

Une lueur de tristesse passe, et reste dans les yeux onyx de Wufei …

-Wufei ? Je… je sais que ça se fait pas de fouiller mais…

-la ferme Maxwell, elle travaille pas pour Oz… elle est morte…c'était ma femme…IMBECILE ! Rien ne me blesse plus que de te croire coupable...

-hn ?

-non ça c'est la phrase de Heero

Je souris…lui aussi

-c'est normal que tu ais des doutes sur moi… j'en ai eu sur toi …j'en ai sur tout le monde… mais crois moi… jamais je ne m'associerai avec ceux qui ont tué Meiran…

-ta femme… je suis désolé… je savais pas…

-c'est bien ça le problème… ici, personne ne sait rien de personne…

-faudrait organiser une méga thérapie de groupe où tout le monde raconte son passé, ses amours…

-c'est moi qui est mangé ton Nutella…

-…

-AAARGHHHH » cria Wufei alors que Duo le poursuivait avec son propre katana

Ils passèrent très près de Quatre qui les regardait en souriant et qui rentra, seul, dans sa chambre…

Fin chap 4

Félicitation pour le dressage du chat…

Félicitation pour les bacheliers, brevetiers, BEPétiers et autres diplômes… (NdD : moi j'attend toujours ! OINN ! NdL : patience est mère de vertu…)

REVIEWS PLEASE POR FAVOR


	6. Une certaine qualité

TITRE : Tromper son monde

Auteur : nous (Daisydine, Lapoulpe123)

Genre : Suspense, Angst

Rated : pas encore décidé… on va dire T par précaution…

Disclaimer :

D : ils sont à moi !

BANG

coup de pied salto rotatif de la mort qui tue…

L : je t'avais prévenue !Tu cherche aussi ! me regarde pas avec ces yeux là !

D : bé..je suis balade ! il me faut un ti Duo ou ti Wu pour me réchauffer…

L : Tiens t'as une bouillotte en attendant (rêve toujours ma fille…)

Chapitre 5 :

_Une certaine qualité de gentillesse est toujours signe de trahison. François Mauriac_

Trowa ne cilla même pas quand deux fusées, blanche puis noire, passèrent juste sous son nez. Par contre, il bougea lorsqu'une natte châtain entra dans son champ de vision et percuta violemment sa joue droite…

Duo se retourna pour s'excuser mais lors de son action il ne remarqua pas que sa natte flottait non loin de la lame du katana…Trowa, lui, si…Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément et il rattrapa la natte volante de Duo, lui évitant ainsi de se retrouver « dénatté » (donc dénaturé !).

Le temps que Duo réagisse, Trowa, d'un geste expert et empreint d'habitude, lui retira vivement le Katana de la main, attrapa Wufei par le col, lui jeta son arme dans les bras, le remis sur ses pieds et lui fit signe de déguerpir avant l'apocalypse imminente. Apocalypse qui se déclencha quelques trois secondes plus tard :

«KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! MA NAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTEEEEEEE ! Merci Tro' ! J'ai une trop grande dette envers toi ! »

Trowa poussa un soupir qui fit remuer sa mèche (NdL : mais pas trop non plus ! faut pas rêver d'un Trowa avec deux yeux ).

Il fit le tour du salon à la quête d'un endroit où s'asseoir, pour ne pas dire se vautrer. Il choisit tactiquement un fauteuil (près de la fenêtre et de la cheminée pour pouvoir regarder le paysage tout en se chauffant le derrière !). Il sortit un livre d'une poche d'on ne sait où (NdD : Y'a-t-il une poche dans le col roulé ? NdL : en fait c'est le Heero's Spandex version pilote 03…) il ouvrit avec délicatesse le livre, puis il en lut seulement la première page avant de relever soudainement la tête, son seul œil visible scrutant le salon à la recherche de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un… Il se releva anxieusement puis repartit du salon…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.O.V Trowa :

Où est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis notre arrivée…

Pas dans la cuisine, Duo y est… Wufei doit être dans le jardin, Heero lui, tape avec frénésie sur son laptot… Duo arrive de la cuisine et se pose à côté de Heero. Ils papotent de je ne sais trop quoi, j'écoute pas … d'ailleurs je m'en tape…

« Duo, tu sais où…

-dans sa chambre » , répond il avant même que j'ai finit ma question en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je sens mes oreilles rougirent…

« -non mais c'était juste pour…non rien… »

Il vaut mieux se taire parfois.

Je me rassoie dans mon fauteuil…

C'est bizarre que Quatre s'isole, c'est pas vraiment son genre. Avec ce climat de suspicion qui règne dans la planque, son empathie doit en prendre un coup…oui c'est sûrement ça…

Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

De toute façon il ne peut communiquer avec l'extérieur…je veux dire, il n'a pas de portable et le seul ordi de la planque est squatté en permanence par Heero.

Non à mon avis il se repose.

Il est tellement à l'écoute de tout le monde, aux petits soins pour chacun, il se démène comme un fou pour nous avec son empathie…il ne pourrait rien faire contre nous. Mais avec tout ça on doit le blesser…

De toute façon Quatre est incapable de mentir , c'est pas pour rien qu'il n'est jamais en mission d'infiltration au milieu d'autres soldats…Il a déjà essayé de nous mentir une fois…sur la cachette du nutella…résultat on a jamais vue une descente de nutella aussi rapide ! Il s'était trahit lui-même…

Puis si ça avait été Quatre le traître il aurait été parfaitement idiot de tout faire pour innocenter Duo…On ne pousse pas les autres a chercher un autre coupable si on est soi même coupable ! Il me semble que c'est très logique…

En même temps…c'est dans sa nature de donner des secondes chances aux autres…il croit trop en la nature humaine pour la trahir, j'irai pas jusqu'à dire que pour lui tout est beau, tout est rose... ça c'est Rélénaz…mais quand même des fois je me dis que je le verrai bien au pays de Candy…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un éclat de voix sortit Trowa de ses pensées :

« Parce que toi tu sais ce que c'est l'amour peut être ! Perfect glaçon !

-ce que je sais c'est que l'amour rend aveugle, et cache l'évidence »

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L avec un panneau faisant le tour de la table du salon : DES REVIEWS , DES REVIEWS REVIEWS , DES REVIEWS REVIEWS , DES REVIEWS REVIEWS , DES REVIEWS REVIEWS , DES REVIEWS REVIEWS , DES REVIEWS REVIEWS , DES REVIEWS

D : dois-je rajouter quelque chose ? On a dompté le chat donc va falloir nous motiver ! Essayez de nous menacer de nous enfermer sous une toile de tente avec la porte grande ouverte ! …aaaaa… aaaaa….. AAAAAATTTTTCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIII !

Ça barche !


End file.
